A Whole New World
by brawlbankai
Summary: Natsu wakes up in the middle of a forest with no clue how he got there. He later finds himself stuck in the middle of a war between two powerful groups of mages. Can he find his way or will he be forever lost to the rest of his guild. Rated T just in case. Will become a crossover sometime in the next few chapters. Characters, genre and summary will be updated when necessary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it characters.

AN: Thanks to an interesting story I read yesterday, I had a sudden urge to write one of my favorite pairing again, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The small rays of sunlight revealing themselves through the tattered curtains of his bedroom roused the dragon slayer from his slumber.<p>

After letting out a quiet yawn he sat up and glanced towards the curtains, estimating what time it was.

'_A little after 8?_' he thought to himself, yawning for the second time that day. '_I still feel tired. My body feels heavy too.'_

His left arm and stomach felt especially heavy. '_Did I hurt myself in that fight yesterday?'_

His thoughts were cut off though when he felt movement beneath his blanket.

"Happy…" he grumbled. "What'd I say about sleeping on top of me?" he asked his feline companion.

"Natsu?" he heard from his right. His furry blue friend was in his own bed, curled up with Charle. The exceed merely glanced towards Natsu, blinked twice, then went back to sleep.

"Happy?" Natsu asked, looking back and forth between Happy and the lump attached to the left side of him.

Slowly and carefully, he peeked under the blanket to find _her_ sleeping next to him with _her _arms wrapped around his waist as if pleading for him not to leave.

_She_ looked up at him._ Her_ eyes, wet with tears, were conveying the same message as the arms wrapped around his waist.

"Please don't go!" she begged, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all you get for now. Next chapter will be up when it's done.<p>

While I'm at it, I'd like to point out that I update when I feel like it. I tried to keep a release schedule before but RL made that excessively hard, so I'm not doing that anymore. Sorry if you don't like that.

Anyway, this is a story I've been toying with for a while now, and thanks to disgurluvs8fiction and his story, I finally got the motivation I need to actually write it.

At the moment, only the initial plot is finished so any idea's or suggestions would be helpful. I'll give credit to whoever initially suggested the idea if I do in fact use the idea.

Did I mention this will eventually be a crossover? No? Well it will. I'll refrain from saying which series it will crossover with for now, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out by the end of the next few chapters.

That's all for now and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. If you did, please leave a review.


	2. Say What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

AN: It's going to jump around a bit at first but once things really get started, it shouldn't change scenes all that often.

The first few chapters are going to be rather short but they'll get longer once the plot really kicks in.

And finally, a warning: Seeing as this is an AU, the characters will be at least somewhat OOC. They won't be completely different people, but they won't be completely themselves wither. You have been warned. (Run, run while you still can.)

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Please don't go!"<p>

That one sentence both haunted him and propelled him forward as he wandered the forest.

Every time he saw that dream, he'd realize even more that his current situation was indeed reality. He was alone, and to make matters worse, he was lost in a forest he'd never seen before.

When he first awoke in the forest, he had already realized something was wrong. The scent wasn't right. It smelled nothing like Magnolia, or anywhere he'd been in Fiore. It was an unknown scent.

He wandered for days, surviving off the strange fruits he'd found on the forest tree's. They were exactly delicious, but they were better than nothing. He just hoped they weren't poisonous or something.

The forest was quite during the day but became active at night. He could hear some creatures howling in the distance. He took refuge in small caves and hollow trees to avoid the local wildlife. Best not get into any fights until he figures out where he is.

* * *

><p>After a week or so, he finally found a trail running through the forest. The path was ragged and overgrown grass was reclaiming the land from the abandoned trail.<p>

Deciding it was his best bet, Natsu began making his way down the eastern side of the trail, or at least he thought he was heading east.

He couldn't figure out why, but something about this place felt different. The smell was different, the air was thicker than he was used to, and the sun seemed to stay out longer.

He hadn't encountered anyone else since he woke up either, only a few small animals he hadn't seen before.

* * *

><p>Finally, after walking down the trail for several hours, he saw a smokestack in the distance. Seeing this, he broke out into a run, hoping to finally find someone he could talk to.<p>

Chasing down the smokestack he arrived at a clearing. The grass was cut short and a small wooden house was producing the smoke from its stone chimney. The scent of cooked meet wafted into his nose and caused his stomach to growl.

Following the smell, Natsu began walking towards the house until he stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Si enoemos ereht?" a woman's voice was heard from inside the house but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He wasn't sure why but the woman's voice sounded a bit fearful.

He could hear someone quietly walking towards the door at a slow pace. It was several seconds before he heard the doorknob turn and a women's face peek out the door.

She was a pale young woman, with mid-length black hair. She was wearing a plain one-piece light green dress that reached down towards her ankles.

"Nac I pleh uoy?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Her eyes were focused on his clothing, apparently trying to figure out who he was.

At a loss of what to do, Natsu decided to ask what was on his mind, or rather, his stomach.

"Do you have anything to eat?" he asked her bluntly.

She simply looked at him quizzically, apparently not understanding what he said.

Although he would have guessed as much, not being able to understand each other was a difficult problem, especially on his stomach, which once again growled.

The woman began to giggle and Natsu lowered his head in shame. This wasn't exactly the conversation he was hoping for.

The woman, still giggling, walked back into the house and came back moments later with a small loaf of bread in hand. She offered it towards him. "ereh."

"Uhh… thanks?" he said, grabbing the loaf and shoving it into his mouth. The bread was soft and sweet and the taste of butter spread throughout his mouth. This was the best thing he'd eaten since he woke up.

The girl continued to giggle as he scarfed down the loaf of bread.

"dluow uoy ekil gnihtemos ot knird?" she asked him, making a drinking gesture.

Quickly understanding what she meant, he nodded his head.

The woman opened the door wide and gestured for him to go inside.

After accepting her offer, Natsu followed her inside the small house to an equally small kitchen with a round table in its center. After arriving at their destination, the woman turned towards Natsu and held a finger to her mouth, gesturing for him to be quiet.

After he nodded in consent the woman pointed towards the couch in the living room. The couch was facing the other way so he couldn't see if anyone was there but the faint sound of breathing told him someone was there. It was too faint to tell, but he assumed someone was sleeping on the couch.

The woman gestured for him to sit down at the table, which he did. After pouring him a glass of some black liquid, she poured herself one and sat down across from him.

She took a sip from her own cup and gestured for him to do the same.

Although he was somewhat reluctant, Natsu never-the-less took a sip from the cup. Although it tasted a little different, it tasted like the tea Mira would sometimes serve at the bar.

He sat at the table for a while, sipping the tea while trying to figure out what to do next. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard a pained gasp come from the direction of the living room.

The woman sitting across from him quickly sat her glass down and rushed towards the couch.

Quickly following behind her, Natsu saw a boy with red hair lying on the couch, clutching his chest in pain. The woman quickly ran towards the boy and grabbed his hand within hers.

It seemed to have calmed down a little but he was still shaking violently. Natsu saw a drop of blood fall from the woman's hands but she didn't let go of his.

After a few seconds the pain subsided and the boy calmed down, once again sleeping peacefully. The woman smiled in relief and released his hand and grabbed a bandage from a nearby desk.

By the time he realized it, the door at the end of the hallway had flung open and a small blonde girl was stalking her way towards him.

He was no expert on reading people's emotions, quite the opposite in fact, but he could clearly see that she was pissed.

Following his own instincts, he quickly got out of her way as she continued stalking towards the couch. She didn't even glance at him once as she passed him.

Once she was standing over the couch, she raised her right hand into the air. "tsuj ekaw pu ydaerla!" she yelled before bringing her hand down into his stomach.

The boy, forcefully awakened, began coughing as he sat up, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"ave-nahc…" he said, looking towards the girl who had just punched him in stomach.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one! Yay! I know it's not much, but it's all I've got for you right now.<p>

You don't have to worry about what the anyone else is saying right now, that'll all be revealed in the next chapter. If you really want to know, it's not that hard to figure out.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please drop a review, I enjoy reading them.

Until next time


End file.
